


A Tango With The Devil

by AcesOfFates



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Angels, Blood and Gore, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Hunters & Hunting, Hurt/Comfort, Husbands, M/M, Mild Gore, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22071415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcesOfFates/pseuds/AcesOfFates
Summary: Summary: It was just a kiss. It was suppose to be just a kiss he dreaded and would eventually forget.But it couldn't be that easy for a famous hunter like Logan right?It just had to tie him to a demon unless he ties the knot with them.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings!!!
> 
> •Mentions or implications of murder and killing  
> •Mentions of hell  
> •Unwanted and non consensual kiss  
> •Sinister!Patton  
> •Blade  
> •Wanting to kill someone  
> •Wanting to be killed  
> •Mentions of wanting to be stabbed  
> •And possibly a few more
> 
> I advice to not skip the warnings for every chapter to not cause any possible triggers you as a reader may have.
> 
> Enjoy.

There was a dangerous smile on Patton's face that initiated his pointed devil tail to wiggle at the enticing touch of the blade dancing against his skin, feeling like ants going up his face like a small soil hill. He hadn't thought in years a human- especially a hunter - would ever pique his interest this much that it had his body filled with electricity. His hands closed around the strong forearm around his neck that had visibly shown the very intention of this man to choke him till he was blue. 

Interesting this was considering all his intention since he came here was to do nothing but shed red, that was a symbol of human life, around the floor and walls, empty and abandoned like Patton's very soul. He could cackle! Patton had never been in such a predicament as this! His very life was at the edge of a cliff in the mercy of nobody but the very thing he'd wipe out at just the tiniest of permission from beautiful divinity. "What will it be human?" Patton spoke, arrogantly to see the moral complexity of this human who was the first to ever touch his unholy body. His flesh tickled just thinking more of where he was now! "Show me exactly what makes your kind such a topic of interest to father. So important…" his voice echoes, more pitchy, more static the more he couldn't contain his laughter. How could he? This was such a shocking turn of events it had his head spinning as he bathes in the blood of greed. Which was a demon that is his friend, quite the lovely fellow he would say. "...show me why human life was worth falling for."

This had Logan almost vomit to the floor of this abandoned warehouse, possibly haunted beyond belief. But that was such a petty problem, his biggest one right now is a demon that has thoroughly melted around his forearm as he had them choked around it. This demon had frightened children to the point the streets had become empty. Just staring at them made him want to spit on their face- but such action was not one of his formalities. Now to the wanting to vomit part…

This insane freak of hell was dreamily engrossed at his chokehold. Insanity was common among demons, but till now this one, this one had an aura to them that was far more sinister than their distant laughter that were more quiet the nearer this demon was and louder the further it was. It caught its prey easier that way through make believe sounds like laughter. 

Logan was quite aware he was lucky to have this demon so calm right now. It interested him to actually find it quite engrossed to the fact that a human had finally caught it after a few centuries. It is obvious to the hunter no one has touched its bared flesh before, those who got near doing so must've had a terrible fate Logan could only imagine- he shook his head - "What do you mean?" He spat at the demon's words dripping with false sugar. It was like acids poured with a ton of honey.

"Kill me." Patton breathed. It had him shiver as he finally hears their voice. This hunter had not only had him captive as whole but as well as his heart with a hole at the center. Such a dream to die this way, he must be the luckiest demon in the world! He could scream! "Take your knife and shove it down my flesh as you watch my blood sizzle, be careful though, my blood is poisonous." He winks, putting a finger to his lips. Showing the hunter quite a haunting memory of him.

Logan for a moment became undecided, confused. This...this was something he hadn't confronted before, ever, in his life after hunting for 15 years, this was the first time a demon had dared to ask him, with such a sweetly devilish voice, to kill them without cursing him and swearing his entire mortal existence. It had him trembling, not in confusion he was aware- but tremble. It was like being given an equation that could not be answered by any number because the equation itself was wrong and cannot be. For a moment his blade showered in holy water- even the handle - almost slipped through his finger at his clumsy inattentiveness. Curse him, he thought as he almost gave a second of showing a weak point to the demon to have enough time to just slip through his clutches and absolutely gore him. Now he shivered.

Blood. He loathed the liquid substance. He hated that most consider it a symbol of human life. His life. It is like giving credit to only a portion of a movie. Like giving the credit only to the main protagonist and completely ignoring the others that had to work on it to even give the main actor a spotlight. How about his flesh? Where would his blood be contained if he had nothing like flesh and muscles? It frustrated him. Such a small thing was driving him up the wall like a car without breaks.

"Is this some kind of trick?" Logan grumbled, firmly. He felt adrenaline running through him like a marathon. But the fear wasn't present. It was there but not enough to alert him to possible death if he even for a moment hesitate to shove down this blade through the demon's neck. Patton smiles.

"I heard humans were curious. Funny, I never thought you were still curious even at the face of probable death." Patton stares up at him with lidded eyes. Pupils like a goat's. Such a sight that you couldn't word. "But I feel your hesitance-" 

Fuck, he was going to die and it was all because of his conscience. What stopped him? He'd done this multiple times! He first killed a demon when he was 9! A high ranked one that had killed adults and professional hunters but had their head taken off by a mere child. But why? Why did this demon feel so different to Logan!? Who knows after centuries of being able to run wild; this demon could've killed millions! Why? Why-

"-can you feel mine? My own hesitance?" Patton puts the conflicted hunter's hand against where his heart should be. "Your hesitance is understandable. But mine?"

Logan's head was filled with a sudden flash of information then lack of air as a pair of soft lips jump to his own.

This...this monster was kissing him.

Patton had finally slip through his hold, but out of every option he had upon his hands to do as he wishes to the human before him, standing so boldly with a face like stone when they fought- he picked an option he couldn't possibly ignore, avoid or ever back down from in all his immortal life. It was like for a moment Logan was the forbidden apple and the snake had taken a bite from him to ward off Adam and Eve…

But why?

"Is unforgivable." The demon finishes with a dramatic bow before he takes an exit. Patton makes sure to leave a message before he states his farewell as the fire of hell circles around him and started to descend him from mortal land. He won't be missing this place, but he will miss something now. "This will not be the last time fate will rope us together." He told, more of a promise than a farewell.

Logan felt frozen in not only his spot, but time. He unravelled at the facts…

The demon had soft angel like lips, but cold as a demon's heart. The kiss sparked a flame in him, wild like hell flame- but it gave him warmth through a blizzard till it ended.

He was confused, so confused. So once the spawn of hell was out of sight like a popped bubble- he fell to his knees. A little thud he created with small particles of dust flying off.

What the hell just happened? Were his final thoughts as he felt the sleepless nights finally caught up to him. His knife clangs on cement as he let's go of it, bouncing further from where he layed like a ragdoll.

Logan has a lot to think about when he wakes up.


	2. We're Tied Together (Whether You Like It Or Not)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan has Patton by him for a week now and learns something knew about the demon that makes him feel anxious.
> 
> Virgil and Roman are introduced and alarmed about a certain news about their friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings!
> 
> • Patton has no decency  
> • Mentioned nudity  
> • Talks and implications of sexual things  
> • Character death (enemy)  
> • Weapons  
> • Possibly some more

"Yes, father I understand, please give me mercy and spare me papa's wrath- yes, I understand quite clearly. I will make sure to focus on my safety more. Okay, goodbye, father." Logan ends the call abruptly, running a hand from his face through his musk hair, drenched in summer sweat. He puts down his phone on the surface of his side table, filled with formal wear like a watch and a plain tie. Even Logan knew the object was a bore even for intellectual eyes. Stripes were much more of his taste and far more interesting than those of eccentric designs, that no normal thinking human would wear for the public view.

"Quite the night. I wished you touch me, I got so stripped to~" Suddenly a voice purred behind him, pausing his thoughts as his heads loads like a youtube video and unpacks the sultry like voice. The devilish wave it waft through his body, the cold so blizzard like voice and, finally, the shiver it would give him despite the absence of anxiety and fear was all to familiar. Oh… his eyes lidded in exasperation as he realizes the demon had followed him home once again. He tried to lose him last night's hunt. He turns around despite the points that seeing the spawn of hell would end his day quite badly immediately. An instant kill is what he thinks teen's these days says. There was no point fighting it, it was his fault this devil had followed him like a tamed canine.

It had been a week since this son of hell- Patton he found through reading religious texts- kissed him in a not so romantic atmosphere.

A haunted warehouse he himself had to bless.

"Again, this is not a honeymoon, Patton." Logan in irritation states through clenched jaw and gritted teeth, fixing his tie, carefully with his delicate fingers working on it like a renaissance art. He imagines he was sculpturing famous philosophers as he works on his tie. Logan might not be creative but he had sophistication and fondness towards arts he could easily deduct to what it is at its barest. Though it does get irritating when he understood nothing of abstract art. It was just a mountain of colors to him really. "We aren't even married." Logan finishes.

"Yeah…" Patton whines, quickly before standing bare naked with the blue blanket being the only thing flowing gracefully down on his body that hid his most important parts, that he would prefer to call- in his words- 'perfectly crafted cock' which to say was extremely crude. But not like a demon of his class would care at all. "But still, don't you at least get it on? Being such a hot hunter and all?" He gestures. "Like Sam and Dean from...what was it? Supernocturnal? Superniiiii- ah, supernatural?"

Logan raises a brow at him, finding no real connection with a bunch of morons in a show that did not have any actual accurateness about hunting demons within it. Patton replies with a sly grin slowly etching on his face at the cold calculative look on Logan's face. "Get dressed, I will be making breakfast." The former brushes it off, throwing a blue shirt towards Patton's direction that was easily- or embarrassingly- caught too easily.

"Oh goodie!" 

Logan's quite aware days, weeks and years will be harder now that he had a demon on a leash following him like a stalker or, well, dog. Though there was no point thinking about it so much if he didn't want a headache.

\---

In the kitchen as 9:45 took a turn on the clocks in the house, both were already causing spoon forks and plates to clang against each other as they rolled their jaws, chewing some simple breakfast which was bacon and egg. Patton stares fondly of the human with his head on his palm, elbows tapped right on top of the table as he annoys the other with his pupils. Logan did give him glances that satisfied the demon enough to at least not speak so much like the last time.

Oh how long they spoke of dachshunds being called 'hotdog dogs' and Logan just had to play along with it like the cornered imbecile he was.

"You know, everything will be easier if you just ma-"

"Marry you? For all I know you have some devious plans. I would rather not chance it."

"If you think it's so I could get into churches easier. We could just literally be married by judge if ya want, anxious bum bum."

'Anxious bum bum?' how patronizing! Logan flushed, covering it with a violent bite of his bacon dipped in egg like a mad man, the fork clanging against his teeth, bending straighter due to being bitten a bit too hard in between the only exposed part of his skull- teeth. "Do not call me nicknames."

"Oh, like the last time I called you my…" Patton taps the table insufferably that had the other twitching in anger. "Human master or something?"

"Yes!" Logan suddenly stands, slamming his hands down on the dining table as he glares at the seated demon who visibly shivers at his outburst. It was like being stared down by a predator from Patton's viewpoint, completely glued to the chair. Improper the former thought, backing up and fixing his tie as he descends, slowly, back to his seat with a slight look of shame. How could he let himself be easily tempted by this monster? 

Patton blinks, curiously like a puppy. He knew that this hunter had wrath, that was his sin after all, the demon could see it quite well. But it seems it had gotten to the point it wasn't easily controlled once Logan realizes he doesn't quite have the upper hand in a conversation or something else like a fight more importantly. He shuts up in politeness and because he wanted to quietly gaze at the aftermath- the smoke like aura Logan had after that, caught Patton's interest. So a wrath that Logan was clearly aware of but did not know how to control. "You alright, buddy?" The demon's voice was small and soft, guilt tripping even.

Logan shook his head. "Mm, yes, sorry. I do not like having no control over things whatsoever."

You made the pretty clear hot nerd, Patton thought. "Mm, yeah got that, Lo."

"Don't- Ngh, nevermind." 

This was going to be a long day.

\---

The snow has gotten thicker around this forest area, Logan thinks as he kicked a pile of snow crowded around the edge of the road. It was like Christmas paradise right here, for all they knew Santa or Elsa or, possibly even Jackfrost- which Patton has stated was actually a demon of the higher power class in hell- could be living here like some lone wolf or something. Of course some would think why go so far as to think that? Everyone know snow is totally normal during winter, so it's pretty much expected that the leaves would die and fall, leaving the trees empty headed and the air would go straight to your scent of smell like a thousand ACs were on. 

But that's the thing, it was summer and this forest was the only place being haunted by the cold smell of winter time. Everywhere else was absolutely dry, like the road and another forest just a bit further from where the human hunter and the demon stood. Logan turns his head to the side where Patton was eyeing the place interest and observation. "Average power class demon." He announces, surprising Logan by the word average- "I don't know who they are though. But could be a possible friend for me!" He cheers lifting his arms up and balling his fist into the air that stood bordered between the cool breeze and warm breeze. "Don't be so surprised though!" Patton chirps, quickly putting his arms and hands back down covered by brown fur gloves, Logan noted Patton preferred shopping in the females' section of malls for jeans and gloves, whether for winter or just to be- in his words once again- 'sassy.' Apparently the demon found female garments like those two too tight than necessary and Patton has masochistic tendencies so he wears female jeans with useless pockets. "Despite bringing internal winter into a whole forest. Their offenses are too weak to be considered a powerful demon."

Logan nods, "I see. Should I expect surprises?" He asked, politely. Now that he sees it, Patton was way more useful than he thought at first during these hunting and that Patton does not wear hot clothes- unless it makes him look 'hot' in slang terms or sexy for easier explanations- due to his body temperature going hotter the colder it is. Basically Patton was the perfect cat.

"Not really, but they're good at hiding like those...those geckos?"

"Chameleons?"

"Uh, yeah… pretty sure it was called geckos." Patton mutters the last part quickly before advancing forward without the hunter, leaving them behind.

Logan sees the way how the snow melts as Patton's barefeet steps on it, little sizzles ringing in Logan's ears and small lines of smoke coming from the ground. "Lovely." He sighs, following the dry path the demon made to not be so inconvenienced by the snow. The snow, quietly, piles up again behind them, leaving no trail that they ever walked into these woods.

A few hours passed or maybe not by how hard it is to see the sky due to the fog around once you go deeper. The only thing that kept Logan's sense of time was his watch that he conveniently wore today despite all the months he hadn't and it still perfectly worked actually. "I do not see any clues a demon was here. The only thing that is keeping my hopes up is the fact that it is winter in here." Logan tells the demon that was now, unlike earlier, just by his side with one arm around his torso. Patton had half sidedly wrapped himself around the human as the temperature dropped lower the further they got, fearing Logan couldn't take on the cold. Despite the former's protest earlier, he was glad the demon did so- now they were probably really far from the road.

"Patience. I feel him. I just don't know where." Patton pats him. It's hard to investigate when he didn't want to let go of Logan.

Yes, Logan was practically wearing 3 layers of clothing the latest being a very thick black winter jacket and extremely long thick pants, that he didn't know what was called- along with heavy winter boots that Patton was not so fond of. The human would be okay at this temperature but the further they go, the colder it will be and there's no layers of clothes or winter garments that could help his human, not even his hot headedness. It was almost like they were being lured…

Patton stops, tugging Logan with him that hums at his sudden pause. He frowns towards the snow. "Is something wrong, Patton?" 

"We're being lured in to go further." His arm tightened, nails digging into Logan's layers of clothes. "The further we go, the colder it will be. Enough to turn people like you to literal ice sculptures. And that won't be so ice would it?" 

"I will ignore the pun in favour of hearing out your reason. But how do you explain we do this?" Logan shivers, puffing out cold smoke as his body was starting to finally take in the coldness of the place. He almost feels special as Patton puts another arm around him at seeing this, almost if it weren't for the fact that this was a demon centuries old and has possibly taken the lives of a lot of people. Actually he still doesn't know what kind of demon-

"Let's go back a little bit so we aren't in danger, okay?" Patton cuts in through his hazy thoughts, nagging him to nod as his brain was starting to shut down at the freezing temperature. The demon is aware that Logan's state might push the other demon doing this to attack so he readied just in case the other does try to reach for the taller. "Come on."

Patton took his time walking, listening in his surroundings and taking in all the sounds natured made during winter wonderland. It didn't sound much like anything, if anything the cold just irritated his ears. 

Nothing was happening and the temperature was slowly warming up as they were walking back drawing a sigh of relief from the smaller. Patton didn't care this wasn't his territory, he cared because he had a fragile brave but smart idiot by him that was almost half asleep…

Wow, Logan had no cold tolerance whatsoever huh?

Patton almost wanted to hit the man in the head, but stopped himself from doing so. He has to remember Logan was a man that single handedly cleansed that warehouse without a damn Bible or anything holy or biblical at all with him. This mad man was even skeptical of God's existence!

A large hand smacked against his chest. It was Logan. "He's here." He softly muttered, causing Patton to stop.

"But we still have to keep moving you're-" Suddenly the hairs on Patton's body stood, a pitch from above ringing in his ear as something fast was cutting through the air. It was almost like time slowed as his eyes looked up and locks on two huge spears of ice approaching both of them faster than he could warn the other. 

"Logan!" He pushed the man to the left, Logan's fall broken by the snow as Patton took half the hit from the small shatters that the spears caused upon the violent impact to the ground. Patton quickly jumps back with a hand on his upper arm. The attack was followed by a peppy laugh echoing around the forest.

"What's this?" It started. Their voice was smooth, beautifully made just for singing. Patton could take on their voice any day compared to the birds by Logan's window sill. "A demon and a hunter? Fascinating… Exciting!" It laughs again, Patton feeling the swift cold wind go up his body.

Logan groaned as his body hit the ground, lucky enough to have this cursed snow be his saviour, breaking his fall to be any further painful. The push and shattering noise of ice caught him wide awake, quickly standing back on his feet and observing. His eyes caught up as something quick was running and jumping in between the trees, too much of a blur to be just a wild animal he concluded immediately. 

Their movements rang in his ears as he stands calm, clinging of his chain weapon attached on his pants ringing as the footsteps stopped, as if danger had suddenly seized. But Logan knew it's far from that as he snakes his hands quickly to his sides, clicks of locks heard audibly. In one swift movement he spun- chain weapon at hand with buck knife blades at the ends- the weapon giving a slash as it cuts through thick foggy air as he hurls the other end and held back the other. The chain magnificently extending infinitely as it chased after the hell spawn and actually catching up. Logan had his brows furrowed as he concentrated at the demon, the sharp end of his weapon smashing against trees, shattering its barks and causing orange spark to fly off. It was an amazing game of cat and mouse, between an object and the supernatural. Patton watched in surprise, rather than shock as he sees that hunters do not use merely normal weapons to kill them. But… Patton narrows his eyes at the weapon, taking in immediately the soft glow it gave barely visible to any eyes. It was clear- this was no mere man made weapon.

They had an angel by their side or at least God by them.

Slashes after slashes violently rang around the woods, like booming speakers. The chase soon taking a stop when the weapon finally took its prey by the shoulder, going through skin, muscles, and bones. It looked like a fish caught by a hook and the hunter was the sadistic fisherman. Logan smirks, tugging violently at the other clutched end of the chain, causing the winter demon to smash against trees as the weapon retracted back with them. The beast giving gurgling sounds of pain with his sharp pupils complimented by their bloodshot sclera- the normally white part of the human eye- looking up the barely viewable sky. Patton thought that was quite the ridiculous look for such a demon of her class. Fascinating she hasn't met this one.

A violent kick came to the back of her knees, forcing them to kneel with Logan's legs being the only support she had behind her when she almost fell on her back. When the buck blade was forced out she opened her mouth in a scream but was immediately shut up by the chain wrapping up around her neck like a boa. She could almost feel the irritating look of cockiness the hunter was giving her from behind, the chain abruptly tightening. Yes, she was told this hunter was not to be underestimated, but she was too self absorbed and arrogant to care. But what got her cocky the most was the fact this hunter was stalked by another demon, but she came to a defeated stop in the end anyways as she made a late conclusion that the said demon she sensed was actually with the human. Could he be helping him? She thinks, through pants as her brain start to lose it's very much needed oxygen. No, she think again. He just stood there while this human bastard did all the job! But he pushed him out of danger. What could that mean?

Logan almost felt insulted that her attention was at his enemy and not at her killer- which is him, clearly. Patton just stood there, though Logan couldn't leave him without some praise after being saved by the male demon, despite their… Odd, quirky kind of relationship. It truly was confusing actually. No, he shook his head. At least his own attention should be on himself and this threat, that was slowly losing their breath, panting like a crazed beast as they craved the beautiful scent of air into their body again. Logan would put her out of her misery, but unfortunately, the chains were the only strong part of his weapon. The blades were purely there to just be the cause of extreme temporary pain and wound or wounds. He got it to work anyways, despite its inability to actually kill instantly.

She didn't wiggle much, not much resistance that slightly concerned the hunter that rose a brow at the demon that immediately gave up with not much of a fight. Logan looks down and sees the suspicious way their fingers barely moved, as if they've totally surrendered to death. He scoffed, pathetic. Such low creatures that would terrorise humans, nature and animals, yet some of them would give up just like this. This wasn't the first time Logan met a pathetic one as he calls, he had met another one before that truly made him spat words he never would've imagined would leave his mouth. And he even had the feeling to vomit and stomp that demon to death.

It was Escovar. He remembers the name clear as daylight. A disgusting and despicable spawn of hell that targeted children till kidnapping went off the charts. Logan wished he would forget how that place he found Escovar in would leave his head and with the smell he could still remember. Thinking of that demon even now made him want to vomit. When he finally caught Escovar, the demon begged for his mercy and it was the most disgusting thing he ever saw. He hates monsters that would go that low as if they were above consequences.

While deep in his anger, Logan didn't see the way the ice demon slightly trembles as Patton looked at her. She couldn't move! She can easily manipulate the snow or break the chain around her neck by icing it enough, but she felt… too numb to move. Something deep in her stomach was crawling and screaming for her to still. She felt numb and she didn't want to be. It didn't take long analysis to know Patton was the one keeping her roped and making her feel like she was going to give up.

Slowly, her heart thumping in her chest- she at least moves her legs a tiny bit, kicking the snow. Her breathing were puffs cold smoke and in just a few more moments she knew she would die.

What a terrible fate. And she had to die with blue eyes looking at her and it just had to be the last things she sees.  
.  
She didn't miss the way he smiled.

\---

Logan left the slowly warming forest attended by Patton skipping along side him with a goofy smile. This was normal. But he felt slightly intimidated by the other. 

He still had that female demon in mind. She didn't even get to talk about her schemes or tell her name at all. Logan just caught her and… and that was it. Her fate was sealed. Not that Logan felt merciful as said before by his previous feelings, he hated demons like her that gave up the moment they were caught. It's just that…

He glances at the smaller with calculative eyes. Seeing Patton now, wasn't like what it was when they entered these woods. Now it felt like he was staring at an eternally burning fire walking alongside him. Patton felt his gaze and turns to him, grinning with those sharp teeth.

"Is there something, Lo…..gan?" He chuckles, blinking at the other as he tilts his head to the side to feign innocence. Logan might've forced Patton tail into their short shorts, but that didn't mean he couldn't imagine the way it moved at Patton's fondness towards him.

"You made sure she would die did you not?" Logan's icy voice, was as sure as words engraved into ancient stone. This was the first time he felt a slight tremble in his body, like something was deeply wrong. Wrong with this demon before him. And that feeling swelled even more in his chest as he saw how Patton's normal excited grin reached their pointed ears. 

Now...Now he knew how Patton survived for this long despite his physical incapabilities. When he fought this demon he found himself deeply disappointed by how weak they were-

But did Logan just realize now how sickly this demon could've tormented everyone without actually hurting them physically.

"What do you mean?" Patton asked and just the way he spoke that set off Logan's fight or flight instincts like large alarm bells.

"You made sure she would not fought back against me. What-" a slight tremble went up his tongue, cursing himself because of it. But he continued, which Patton seemed to be extremely glad of. That's the Logan he knew after all! "-what exactly do you plan?"

Logan's eyes targets him like a sniper, bullet locked to go right through his head. Patton felt the beautiful crawl of cold as the common blade pressed to his neck before he could even blink. Despite the aura of anxiety dwelling around the human, Logan fought against it. He fought against his feelings. Such a rare thing for a human to do. Patton closes his eyes for a moment, gulping so his adam's apple would bump the knife. When he opens them once again, he shows the softest look he ever gave to anybody, cutting Logan off guard by how the blade faltered against his throat. His hands slowly cups both Logan's wrist, pushing the other to press the object deeper, but not enough to draw any blood from his heated flesh. "Don't you get it?" Patton whispers to him.

The demon next caresses his knuckles gently, causing the knife to finally, truly, fall over the edge of his fingers to the cemented road. He cussed himself at that as it gave Patton the opportunity to take him by his hands. He thought he was done for but that was the logic, his feelings told another story. "We're tied together…" 

Logan choked and he didn't know why.

"...and it'll take all of hell's demons before I let you go now."

\---

Virgil stares at heaven's gate from where the guards stood near their stations as he awaited for his husband's arrival from cleansing.

Cleansing which was a ceremony for humans to dissipate or remove in basic terms, the last of their sins. It was an extremely special ceremony only a percent of angels could do. Virgil, of course, was not allowed there unless he wanted to be wiped out of existence. He was a demon in heaven after all. It was a stupid rule that once you have an angel husband you gotta be in heaven with them.

Love making isn't exactly the hottest when your in a place were purity, innocence and cleanliness of thy soul was famous. In other words, it's hard not to stay a virgin in this place. Or in Virgil's words due to experience- it was an extremely awkward first time, adding Roman's work.

He sighs, the sounds of wings flattering behind him taking his attention. He knew who it was. What a tragedy he did, he laughs at his thoughts. Nice one. Roman's arms snaked around him, kissing his cheek. "Greetings, fallen angel. Sorry that took long." He grins sheepishly.

Virgil rolled his eyes, unlocking himself from the affection, causing Roman to pout. "Whatev, it's fine." He scoffs, playfully, putting his hands into his hoodie's pockets. Which his hoodie was black with patched purple parts and also slashes around it. Virgil liked how the violent slashes added to the garment's beauty. He stares at Roman's eyes as he saw the other fiddling while biting their bottom lip. "Something wrong, hon?" He raises a brow, a playful smirk on his lips, thinking Roman just probably fucked something up again.

"It…" Roman hesitated to look at the demon. And he hated how Virgil's thick, rolled behind his head, horns glew when he had strong emotions, so he faltered to say what was really supposed to be important. "It's about, Pat, Virgil." He croaked.

Virgil's eyes widened further Roman explained to him quietly what the situation was below, asking the guard to give them some privacy before telling so. Virgil inhales, deeply.

"What the absolute...fuck?"


End file.
